1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for job management within an information processing system, a program for executing job management, and a recording medium for storing such a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system that comprises a computer serving as an information processing device, the jobs to be executed by the computer are generally set by writing a job control language with an editor or using a job setup tool. Some other systems use a GUI (Graphical User Interface) to perform job setup.
At the present time when the information technology is advanced, a professional, complicated technology is demanded for use in job setup. For job setup for an information processing system having a large-scale, complicated configuration, it is particularly demanded that job setup be performed efficiently while considering how the CPU, memory, disk, backup device, and other resources are used. Meanwhile, for the definition of a job network that executes a stream of coordinated jobs, an advanced technology is required for executing the jobs while smoothly coordinating the jobs. Since increased workload is imposed on users, operators, and other job setup persons, a scheme for efficiently managing the jobs to be executed by a computer system is now called for.